Found an Exceed Egg!
by Ayuzawa Yume
Summary: While on a mission, Natsu found a new egg that looks a lot like Happy's egg. They taking it back home, but what will happen when it's actually not a normal egg? Sorry, don't really now how to write the summary for this story. Please read Nalu! Slight Happy X Carla at the end. ONE-SHOT!


_**Hey guys, this is my first time making Nalu story so please read it until the end. Oh right! And please follow my twitter about fanfiction **_ ayuzawayume_** if you had a twitter. I'll tell you all announcement, updated stories, and new stories on there. I might make some pictures and update it on there too ^^ Don't worry, I'll follback you too. Enjoy!**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

Natsu seems like staring on something when Team Natsu are on a job. "Natsu! What are you staring about?! We're on a job you know!" Lucy called, but Natsu didn't care. "Natsu?" Lucy called and walk to him. "Hey Luce." Natsu called. "What is it?" Lucy ask. "This eggs….. Isn't it the same one with Happy before he's born?" Natsu ask. "Huh? Really? I never saw Exceed's egg so I don't know though…." Lucy looks carefully. "Oi, flame-breath! The missions is done you know. Let's go. Or do you want to live in here?" Gray ask. "You two gone overboard!" Lucy shouted as she saw the whole place is in mess. "My reward….." Lucy mumbled with teary eyes.

"What are you looking at, Natsu?" Erza ask and look along. "This is….." Erza looks carefully. "It's the same eggs like Happy isn't it?" Gray continue Erza's words. "Huh? The same with me?" Happy ask, confused. "Happy, let's bring this home!" Natsu says. "I don't really mind but….. Is it the same with my egg, Natsu?" Happy ask, uncertain. "Yeah, the differences is your egg is Blue, while this one is light-blue." Natsu answer. "Let's go back home, I'm starving." Natsu walk away. "Aye sir!" happy answer.

**~Back To Fairy Tail~**

"From what I remember, you said to bring this back _home _with _you._" Lucy said.

"Yeah, that's why I take this eggs back." Natsu answer.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Lucy said, shouted.

Natsu covered his ears, "Why you say….. Since I said I'll take it back home and stuff…"

"You said you'll take it back home, why are you in my house. And worse, why are the eggs are in my bed?!"

"Well, I want to take care this eggs with you. That's why I take it back home." Natsu grinned.

"Home….. Are you implying that this house is yours now?" Lucy ask, trying to be patience.

"Yup! Your bed is the best after all!" Natsu grinned. "Can't we sleep-over toninght?" Natsu ask.

Lucy sigh, "Fine. I let you to sleep in my house today." Lucy finally give in.

"Thank you, Lucy!" Natsu looks happy.

Lucy blushed, _'What? He can makes a cute face too after all.' _Lucy thought.

"Okay! Lucy, I'll sleep in your bed alright? You sleep in the floor!" Natsu grinned.

'_I take it back! Everything!'_ Lucy thought.

The morning, Lucy woke up and seeing Natsu with that Exceed still asleep. Natsu and Happy hold the egg tightly. Lecy can't help it but smiled when she saw this. _'Are you smiling?' _Lucy surprised as she heard an unfamiliar voice. "Who is that?" Lucy ask, her face turn into serious. _'It's okay. I'm not an intruder and anything. You can relax.' _That voice echoed again. Lucy try to search where that voice come from, but she failed. After that, Natsu woke up. "Luce, you already woke up?" Natsu called. "Y-yes….." Lucy answer. She try to listen carefully again, but she can't hear any sound. 'Is it just my imagination?' Lucy though. 'Oh well.' Lucy quickly forgot about that.

"Oi Luce! Let's take this egg out!" Natsu suggested.

"Out? It's fine with me but….."

"Alright! Let's go!" Natsu quickly go out. "W-Wait, Natsu!" Lucy tried to tell him but he won't listen. After that, those two went out.

"Wuah! That looks delicious!" Natsu looks like a wall decoration. He stop and glued on the shop as he saw a delicious meat. "Want to go there?" Lucy ask. "I've been waiting for Lucy to say that! Natsu, let's go!" Happy quickly fly and go inside the shop. Lucy sigh, "It's on me again isn't it?" Lucy looks at the egg and smile. "He might be like that, but he's kind you know." Lucy told the egg and bought it inside. They had so much fun that day. Natsu decorating the egg, making Lucy scold him, but he only grinned. There's time when they had photo together, and then Natsu move around too much so they need to re-taken it 23 times.

**~The day after that in Fairy Tail~**

"Oy, Natsu. Nee-chan heard from Mira that you sleep in Lucy's house again yesterday." Cana teased.

"Thuats wuaight. Wuai?" Natsu ask with his mouth full of food. (What he means to say is 'That's right. Why?')

"Sleep in a girl's house is not a MAN!" Elfman shouted.

"Calm down Elfman, flame-brain is not a man after all." Gray explain.

"What did you just say? You Ice-boxer!"

"Wanna go? You flame-breath?"

"Silence you two!" Erza shouted.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Those two in sync say.

Lucy only sigh. "Hey Lu-chan. You and Natsu is really close aren't you?" Levy ask and smile. "Really?" Lucy ask with a tired tone and drink her lemon tea. Yesterday, she can't sleep well thanks to Natsu sleeping in her bed. "That's right! Natsu seems like having fun when he's with you." Levy said "Aren't he like that with everyone?" Lucy ask with a tired eyes. Levy sigh, "Lu-chan…. You really didn't get it." She shook her head seeing a certain blonde-haired celestial mage's reaction.

"Can't you trust what I'm saying? Natsu love you!" Levy tried to explain.

"No." Lucy quickly refused.

"Why?!"

"What happened when Mira-san told me that too is more than enough." Lucy sigh remembering how she react. (From what I remember, it's on episode 50 or 51. You know, the one that Juvia bought a special love potion that makes the Guild on a mess).

"Ah! That's right! Lucy, I left the eggs behind…." Natsu looks at Lucy, while her eyes widened.

"How come you leave it alone?! What will you do if it's hatch?!" Lucy looks panic.

"I-I just remember….." Natsu answer.

"Alright, let's check it on my house!" Lucy quickly pay the bill to Mira and walk away the guild. "Levy-chan, I'm going to talk with you again later!" Lucy bid farewell and go back home with Natsu. When she looks at the bed, she only saw an egg that already hatch and no Exceed at all. She saw the window open too. "See?! Now what will we do?!" Lucy ask to Natsu. "Obviously search for it right?" Natsu ask, making Lucy shocked. "How come you're not panic?!" Lucy ask. "Well, I just need to smell the egg and followed the scent. Easy right?" Natsu ask, confused with Lucy's reaction. "T-That's true!" Lucy just remember that Gray said Natsu's nose going to make dog into a shame.

Natsu smell the egg's scent and follow it. "I know the place!" Natsu quickly run. "W-Wait for me Natsu!" Lucy tried to follow Natsu, but she can't since Natsu is too fast. Even Happy can't follow him. "Well, Natsu will bring it back after all. We just wait at your room." Happy panted. "That's true. Let's go back then. Ah, I'm looking forward to see that Exceed's face!" Lucy comment as she walks back. "Me too!" Happy answer.

**~Let's Go To Natsu~**

Natsu followed the scent, and found the Exceed. "You're the one aren't you?" Natsu ask, and that Exceed smiled. Suddenly, that Exceed baby started to glow. Natsu surprised, that Exceed said something, making Natsu even more surprised. After that, that Exceed disappear. Natsu then go back without saying anything.

Natsu finally go back to Lucy's room. "Natsu! What's wrong? Where's the Exceed? Did you lose it?" Lucy ask. "No….." Natsu then smile. "She went back, to her parents." Natsu answer. "Really? That's good isn't it?" Lucy smile. "Yeah. She said her regards and how much she had fun when she was in the egg." Natsu answer. He suddenly remember what that Exceed…. No…. It's actually a kid. He remember that kid is a girl, have the same pink hair like Natsu and the same chocolate-brown eyes as Lucy. She said,

"_See you again at the future, Papa! Says my regard to mama alright?" that kid smile._

"_Mama? Who is that?" Natsu ask and that kid smile_

"_Lucy. Lucy Dragneel. I can only talk with one person. So, I choose papa than mama. Since papa always gone on a job while mama just gone sometimes. I can only hatch and stay in here for 10 minutes. But, I had fun when I was in the egg and mama and papa take me out. Anyway, my time is running out."_

"_Your name? What is your name?!" Natsu ask and that kid smile_

"_Luna. Luna Dragneel. Bye papa." That kid answer and disappeared._

**~Luna Go Back To Her Time~**

"Papa and mama haven't come home yet aren't they?" Luna open her bedroom window slightly, and she relieved that there's no one outside. Usually, her parents would waited for Luna to open the door outside. Suddenly, the bell house rang, making Luna smile brightly. "Mama! Papa! Welcome back!" Luna greeted. There's the face of Lucy and Natsu, but a little older shown.

"Luna, sorry. Did you wait too long? I'm sorry I left you for 5 days!" Lucy quickly hug her daughter. "It's okay! I had fun while papa and mama are gone!" Luna said as she smile. "Then, I'm going to cook dinner alright? Natsu! Please take care of Luna alright? And don't make the living room become messy!" Lucy warned. "Alright, alright." Natsu answer.

"Luna, did you use the lacrima when I was gone?" Natsu whisper. "Yup! I found papa and mama when you two was younger!" Luna answer. "That's good." Natsu sigh in relieved. "It's about time those two get together after all." Natsu mumbled. "Natsu, Luna! Dinner is ready!" Lucy called. "Woah! That was fast!" Natsu answer and quickly give Luna a piggyback ride. "Let's go eat dinner, Luna." Natsu says. "Aye sir!" Luna answer. By the way, Happy and Carla are sleeping with a little baby in the middle, and Wendy is sleeping too. Wendy grown more mature.

**~Back To The Present~**

_Two Years Later…_

"Oi! Don't do something like that!"

"C'mon! I want to take a photo for a memories!"

"W-Wait a minute!"

"Ready, set…." _click _the sound of the Camera taking a photo. Finally, Lucy and Natsu are married. The photo is Lucy is hold by bridal-style, and Natsu is being push down from the rooftop of the guild. Lucy wear a white gown while Natsu is wearing a black Tux.

"Damn you, Ice-stripper! Don't push people like that!"

It's all happens when Fairy Tail are just playing Truth Or Dare, and when it's Natsu's turns, Mira ask who is the girl he loves, and he say he loves Lucy and Lucy looks happy. A messy way indeed….. But anyway, those two live happily ever after… Maybe (?)

_**Finished! I'm sorry if this story is bad and stuff. It's my first time making main couple is Nalu. I promise I'll make it better :D Review please? And I accept critics too! Please read my other story if you ship Jerza too! Oh, and again, please follow my twitter about fanfiction **_ ayuzawayume_** if you had a twitter. I'll tell you all announcement, updated stories, and new stories on there. I might make some pictures and update it on there too ^^ I'll follback you so don't worry! That's all! Don't forget to review alright?**_


End file.
